Poker Night
by Kiteria Faye
Summary: A friend hearing of another's secret and choosing to play match-maker, a night of alcohol and poker that leads to a much more adult version that turns into sensual pleasure and much more. One-shot of Raindra and Zoro, inspired by artwork by Mugi-girl on Deviantart.


_Kiteria: Hey guys. This isn't a new chapter story, it's simply a one-shot. Normally I don't do them and the last one I did was a birthday present for a friend of mine. This time however, I was inspired to write this by a piece of artwork I saw while browsing on DA by Mugi-girl. The link is at the end of the chapter and I highly recommend people look at her art, she's really talented. _

_One Piece does not belong to me, but Raindra is a co-owned OC between myself and Raindra. Hope you guys enjoy and leave some reviews okay?_

* * *

Raindra sighed to herself as she looked at the clock hanging on the wall of her apartment, blowing her hair out of her face only to have it fall right back in place, slightly obstructing the bluenette's view of the neon blue numbers slowly changing with the loll of time. Normally she wasn't one to be so focused on the concept of time, except tonight was different. her friend of many years Katrina had found out a few weeks ago that Raindra was still carrying her V-card and had taken it upon herself to change that. The fact the brunette also knew of Raindra's longtime crush on their moss headed friend from high school only served to help put Raindra in the rather strange predicament she was in. She could still remember the phone conversation between her and Katrina about a week ago when her brown-haired friend had brought up the silly idea of a poker night.

_"Poker? Yeah, I know how to play, why?"_

_Raindra asked confused as she waited for the light to change from red to green so she could get to work. She may work for her father, but he didn't like anyone being late for work, not even her. She hadn't expected her father to show up at her college graduation to try to reconcile their relationship and offer her a job. Ever since Raindra's mom chose to leave her father when she was just a little girl and he stopped her from going with her, their relationship had been horrible. Then throughout Raindra's high school years it had only gotten worse. He tried setting rules and restrictions that made it so she never got to do anything unless she snuck out and did it behind his back. By the time she graduated high school and set off for college, their relationship had gotten so bad that neither of them had said a single word to each other the day of her departure. So for him to show up at her graduation and ask if they could try to work things out, then offering her a job with him at his Interior Design firm; she had been shocked and more than a little skeptical._

_"RAINDRA!"_

_The sound of Katrina's voice yelling from the other side of the phone pulled the bluenette's attention from her memories and she noticed the cars behind her honking at her to go since the light had turned green while she was off in her memories._

_"I'm still here, stop yelling."_

_Raindra said with a sigh as she turned into the parking lot of her father's firm._

_"Well, as I said, it would be fun to play with more than just me and you so I wanted to know if we could have a poker night at your place?"_

_Katrina asked through the phone and Raindra remained silent as she cut her car off and thought it over while gathering her things._

_"Oh come on Rain, you'll have fun."_

_Her friend sang through the phone and the bluenette could only sigh and shake her head at her friend's persistence._

_"There's no use in me telling you no, you always get what you want anyways."_

_Raindra said as she got out of her car and had to hold her phone away from her ear when Katrina's scream suddenly sounded from the speakers, making Raindra's ears ring slightly._

_"Thank you, thank you, thank you! You won't regret this, I promise!"_

_Katrina shouted and Raindra found herself smiling at her friend before both said their goodbyes and the bluenette headed for the elevator._

Raindra frowned as she slid a little further off the edge of her couch. She had no idea why she was so anxious for ten o'clock to get here. Katrina had come over to her place all the time, and Penguin, Shachi, Nikkicha, Bepo, Law, Killer, Kid, Trinity, Heat, Wire, Destiny, Nami, Robin, and them had all visited on occasion. Though if she was to be honest with herself, she knew the reason her heart was pounding in her chest every time she saw the neon blue numbers on her clock change, it was because it meant there was less time between now and when she'd get to see him. Katrina had texted her earlier in the day telling her the poker game was on tonight at ten and when Raindra had read who all was coming she almost dropped her phone in her coffee.

_'I'm just overreacting. It's just a simple game of poker.'_

Raindra thought to herself, but still found herself frowning as the time continued to drag by.

"Ten o'clock needs to get here already dammit!"

She yelled aggravated before flipping over and getting to her feet. There was no point in watching the clock and trying to will time to go by faster, it would simply do her no good. What she needed to do was find a distraction to take her mind off things until ten o'clock got here, and that's exactly what she planned to do.

* * *

"Which floor is is Katrina-swaan!?"

Sanji called down from two sets of stairs above the brunette and the others walking into the apartment complex Raindra lived in.

"Calm down you stupid cook."

Zoro said boredly, his tone holding a bit of playful bite to it as it always did when he and Sanji got into their arguments and Katrina couldn't help but laugh.

"The sixth floor Sanji!"

Katrina called up to the blonde who was yelling at Zoro for calling him that, though when he heard that the flames that were in his eyes suddenly changed to hearts before he sped up the stairs.

"Are you sure he has never been diagnosed with bi-polar disorder?"

Law asked as he fell in step with his girlfriend and didn't miss the smile that appeared on her face.

"No, that's just Sanji...or at least that is when he's around pretty girls."

Katrina explained and Law just shook his head with the barest of smiles visible on his face. He had met Katrina because of a run in he'd had with Luffy while interning at a hospital. The black-haired teen had come in with the blonde running up the steps like his life depended on it, an orange haired girl who looked really unhappy, and the green haired teen dragging his feet behind him and Katrina. He had tended to Luffy's wounds and heard the orange haired girl, who he later learned was named Nami, scolded him for playing in the road like an idiot. It still struck the dark-haired teen as odd how they had all wound up becoming friends. They had even all wound up at the same college where Law had met more of Luffy's friends, Katrina included. Zoro, Sanji, Nami, Robin, Brooke, Luffy, Ace, Katrina, Raindra, Killer, Bepo, Penguin, Heat, and himself had all gotten into Grand Line University and it had been Luffy and them who had helped make his college years interesting. It was at a party Nami was throwing he had seen how Katrina acted outside of school and she had piqued his interest. He'd gotten to know her and learned of how her family life had driven her to running away at seventeen. He'd been shocked to hear all of what she'd been through and was impressed that she had gone through all of that and still managed to go to college. When they'd been in their second semester of Junior year Law had gotten up the guts to ask Katrina out when they had all gone over to Nami's for the weekend.

"What?"

Katrina asked, looking up at him with a small frown and Law was pulled from his thoughts of the past.

"Nothing, just thinking."

He told her as he reached out to take her hand, lacing their fingers together.

"About what? You were starin at me for a good while."

Katrina asked with a laugh as they reached the sixth floor to see Sanji was waiting on them since he couldn't remember in his current girl-crazed state which room was Raindra's.

"How we met."

Law admitted quietly enough for only her to hear and Katrina smiled before leaning up and giving him a quick kiss.

"And I'm glad we did."

She said, smiling up at him and Law found himself smiling back. The duo didn't even notice a certain green-haired teen watching them with hidden longing in his eyes.

* * *

The sound of knocking at the door of her apartment pulled Raindra's attention from the book she had been reading. Glancing up at her clock, her storm-gray eyes widened when the neon blue numbers read ten o'clock, where had the time gone?

"Coming!"

She called out as she marked her place in her book, set it down, then went to go answer her door. She hadn't no more opened her door than something rushed inside and tackled her to the floor.

"Rain!"

The familiar voice of Katrina shouted and the bluenette looked down to see her brunette haired friend hugging her midsection with a smile on her face.

"Hey Kat."

Raindra said, lifting a hand and resting it atop the younger girl's head. They had been friends for years, but anyone who saw how they acted around each other would swear they were sisters.

"Raindra-san!"

Sanji's voice sounded as he twirled into her apartment, then struck a pose, pulling a rose from who knows where and holding it out to her.

"Hi Sanji."

She said, refusing to take the rose like she did every time he did it. She wasn't interested in the blonde, no matter how flattering he could be. He was too much of a woman-crazed male for her to even think of him that way, besides, someone else held her attention.

"Miss Raindra."

A deep voice said and Raindra looked from the now pouting blonde to the dark-skinned, dark-haired teen standing in the doorway with a bag in one hand and his other in the pocket of his spotted blue jeans.

"Oh, hey Law, long time no see."

She said in greeting. It was the truth though, she hadn't seen him since Katrina had stopped by to return a book she'd borrowed and Law had come with her. Most of the time he was working at the hospital or was down by the docks with his friends working on what they said was top-secret and no one was to know about it. Raindra was pretty sure Katrina knew, but she never said anything. Speaking of the brunette, she was still lying on top of Raindra, hugging her mid section.

"You going to let me up any time soon Kat or do you want to start the night off on the floor?"

Raindra asked her friend and was rewarded with a small pout before her friend got off her. She expected her to turn and offer her hand to help her up like she usually did after attack-hugging her, but instead she saw her take Law and Sanji towards the kitchen.

_'Alright then...'_

Raindra thought confused and went to start to get up when a hand suddenly appeared in her vision.

Looking at it confused for a bit, Raindra took it and allowed whoever it belonged to to help her up. However, they overestimated when they went to pull her to her feet and she stumbled forward, tripping over her own feet along with the added momentum of being pulled so forcefully and ran right into whoever it was who had helped her up.

"Oh, sorry."

She apologized as she stepped back, when she looked up to see who she had run into she blushed a deep red when she saw it was a certain green-headed, kendo loving slacker.

"Z-Zoro!"

She said in surprise and saw him frown slightly.

"You sound surprised to see me. Am I not welcome here or something?"

He asked, sounding upset and Raindra quickly shook her head.

"No, that's not what I meant! I just...hi."

Raindra defended, blushing madly when she finished. She had just been surprised to see him, despite Kat's text of who all she was bringing.

"Haha, hi to you too."

Zoro said with a chuckle and Raindra felt her face start to cool down a bit. She hated that she always blushed around him ever since she formed a crush on him. Before it wasn't like that, before it was like she was one of the guys and didn't see him as anything but a friend. Then he protected her from a group of men her father had pissed off and all that changed.

"Rain! Zoro! Get in here so we can get things started!"

Katrina's voice called from the kitchen and Raindra sighed at her friend before doing as she wished. Besides, tonight was supposed to be poker night and it couldn't be that if none of them were playing poker right?

* * *

Zoro walked over and shut the door before following Raindra into her kitchen. He tried hard not to watch her hips as she walked in front of him, but it was kind of hard to ignore in the shorts she was wearing. As they walked into the kitchen to join the others, Zoro took the time to look Raindra over. She had pulled her long, midnight blue hair up into a ponytail but left her bangs down in front of her face. She was wearing a dark gray, off the shoulder halter top and he could see the straps of either her bra or an undershirt and blushed as he let his eyes roam over the rest of her body. The shorts she was wearing were cut off pants and stopped mid-thigh. He always was a legs man, and man, did Raindra have some legs.

"What do you guys think?"

Katrina's voice sounded, breaking through Zoro's thoughts and bringing him out of his own world, joining the others back in Raindra's kitchen.

"About what?"

He asked and didn't miss the slightly annoyed look on the brunette's face at his question.

"Weren't you listenin?"

Katrina asked, but when he didn't offer up an answer he heard her sigh before she answered him.

"I asked, what you guys thought about havin a little alcohol to go with the poker game."

She said and Zoro instantly smiled at that.

"Well you should know my answer to that."

He said and didn't miss the fact Raindra laughed at his answer and felt his face heat up before looking at the bags in Law's tanned hands. He was a little surprised to see sake bottles and other bottles of alcohol in them. Did Katrina already have that planned or did she bring it, hopeful they would all agree?

"Let's get started then."

Katrina said as she took the bag from Law and set it on the table. Raindra left to go get some cards and Zoro took a seat close to the window. He frowned when Sanji sat next to him on his left, he had hoped Raindra would sit there when she got back since Law and Katrina had taken the other seats. He didn't like the fact the only open seat was next to Sanji.

"Alright then, who's dealing?"

Raindra asked as she walked back into the room.

* * *

As the night progressed and most of the alcohol was consumed, Raindra's apartment became rather loud.

"Four of a kind! Ha, beat that!"

Sanji shouted confidently, his cheeks pink from the amount of alcohol he'd consumed.

"Alright, I have a straight."

Katrina said as she laid down her cards. Her cheeks were pink-tinted, but not nearly as bad as Sanji's and she wasn't yelling.

"Not bad Kat, not bad. Law?"

Raindra asked, but the tanned teen simply shook his head and laid his cards down.

"Okay, that leaves you Zoro. What do you got for me?"

Raindra asked with a smile. The sake, Jim Dean, Whiskey, and Captain Morgan had helped her loosen up and forget about her crush while being around Zoro, that and the fact she was focusing on the card game helped.

"Full house."

He said with a wide smile as he laid out his cards and started to pull the chips towards him, only to have Raindra's hand on top of his own stop him.

"Not so fast honey."

She said and when she saw his confused expression she laid out her cards for everyone to see.

"Royal Flush baby."

She said with a wide grin, raking in the chips and laughing at hearing the others groan in defeat.

"Dammit Rain, I forgot how good you were at Poker."

Katrina said with a pout and the bluenette gave her friend a sympathetic look as she gathered the cards and started to shuffle them for another hand. However, before she could deal everyone out their cards, Sanji unsteadily got to his feet.

"You okay Sanj?"

Katrina asked and the blonde nodded, then groaned as he held his head.

"Yeah, but I have to work in the morning. The restaurant won't open on its own and I don't think I can stay up much later."

He explained as he turned to head for the door, but stumbled over his feet.

"Uh, maybe someone should help him to the door."

Raindra said, concerned for her friend, knowing he wasn't much of a drinker and feeling bad that they'd made him drink more than he was used to. Though it was really his own fault for not backing down from Zoro's drinking contest.

"I'll take him."

Katrina volunteered before getting up and helping Sanji out of the room.

Raindra dealt out the card to herself, Zoro, Katrina, and Law when Katrina called her boyfriend's name. He left then returned a few minutes later to get his and Katrina's coats.

"Something wrong?"

Raindra asked with a frown and heard Law sigh as he stopped by the doorway leading into her living room.

"It appears Mister Sanji got sick, Kat got him as far as the end of the hall before he retched in one of the potted plants."

Law explained and Raindra frowned in concern and ignored Zoro's laughter at the blonde's misfortune.

"Kat wants me to see if I can't do something to help him."

He said and Raindra nodded.

"You guys coming back afterwards?"

She asked, but frowned when he shook his head.

"No, I have an early shift at the hospital tomorrow and Kat promised to help Miss Trinity with something."

Law explained and Raindra pouted at hearing they were leaving.

"Alright, well will you tell Kat I said thanks for coming and I'll text her later?"

She asked, knowing how much Law hated to be told anything and saw the tanned teen nod before leaving.

"Well that's unfortunate."

Zoro said, breaking the silence that had followed and Raindra jumped in her seat at the sound of his voice. She had completely forgotten he was there.

"You leaving too?"

She asked, she didn't want him to. She understood Law and Katrina had to leave, Sanji too, but she didn't want the night to end.

"Do you want me to?"

He asked and Raindra shook her head.

"Then let's keep playing."

He said with a smile and Raindra found herself returning the smile.

* * *

Law walked down the steps that led outside of Raindra's apartment complex and turned from the sixth floor row of windows to his girlfriend who was frowning at Sanji who was being sick in the bushes lining the side of the building.

"So, mind telling me why we left? You and I both know I have the graveyard shift tomorrow and Miss Trinity called earlier today to reschedule your day together since Mister Eustass chose to take her out."

He said and saw his girlfriend turn to him with a grin, her blue-green eyes dancing with mischief.

"Oh, no reason really."

She said and Law narrowed his eyes at her answer. He was no fool, he could tell their friends were interested in one another, but they seemed to have trouble making any sort of move based off of their emotions.

"Kat..."

He said warningly, not liking to be kept in the dark and heard his girlfriend giggle before she walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Just puttin a plan into action to help out a friend."

She said and Law found himself smiling despite himself and he shook his head at his girlfriend before wrapping his arms around her waist.

"You are one troublesome woman, you know that?"

He asked her, leaning down, but stopping inches before their lips touched.

"I know."

Katrina said with another wide smile, one that was bordering on a smirk and Law smirked himself before leaning down the rest of the way. His girlfriend was a devious one.

* * *

"Dammit!"

Zoro yelled as he lost again and Raindra chuckled as she pulled the chips towards her, but stopped when half of them fell to the floor as she raked them too far. She stared at them for a bit before laughing, she'd had quite a bit of alcohol and while she wasn't a light weight, she wasn't nearly as used to drinking as Zoro was, who barely looked like it was having any effect on him whatsoever.

"Well, there goes half the chips."

He said and Raindra stuck her tongue out at him as she got up to pick them up, but stopped as an idea popped in her head. She wasn't sure if it was because now that they were alone she felt like it was different, or if the alcohol had shut down the part of her brain that controlled her rational thinking.

"Hey Zoro, how would you feel about using something other than chips as a reward for winning a hand?"

She asked as she picked up the chips that had fallen and put them back in the case.

"I wouldn't mind I guess, why, what do you have in mind?"

He asked as he drained the last of the sake and Raindra blushed as she looked down at the cards spread out on the table.

"Clothes?"

She asked quietly, suddenly feeling really embarrassed.

"You mean play Strip Poker?"

He asked and Raindra felt her face heat up, feeling like she was out of line for asking and was waiting for him to tell her she was crazy or that he was leaving, but she was shocked when he agreed to it.

"What?"

She couldn't help ask as she looked up at him with wide eyes.

"I said sure, might make things a little more interesting."

He said and Raindra smiled despite her face burning.

"Okay, so here are the rules. For each hand a person loses, they have to take off one article of clothing. The first person to lose all their clothes loses."

She said and saw Zoro nod his head in agreement.

"Deal the cards."

He said and Raindra took a swig of Captain Morgan before doing just that.

* * *

Zoro found it extremely difficult to concentrate on the cards he had in his hand as he and Raindra continued to play. They had each taken turns winning and losing a couple of hands and as it stood now, he was in just his boxers and Raindra had just lost her bra. Zoro felt his face heat up as he looked up from his cards to see Raindra focused on hers, no doubt thinking of what she should do, and his eyes wandered over her body. It was lightly tanned, more of an olive color and he could see the muscle she'd built up on her arms, stomach, and legs. He didn't know what she did to get those muscles, but he could only guess. She had let her hair down and it cascaded down her body, hiding her breasts from sight, but not completely. Thinking about it made him shift in his seat as he felt himself harden. He was now extremely grateful that she wasn't sitting next to him like had wanted her to when he'd gotten there, she was sitting across from him with the table between the two of them.

"Okay, enough stalling. It's time for the moment of truth."

She said and Zoro felt like he had just been told he was to go on stage with a unicycle riding elephant and a ventriloquist monkey while having to wear a tutu and tights.

"On the count of three, we'll lay our cards out on the table and the loser has to strip out of their last piece of clothing."

She said and Zoro found it hard to swallow, but he nodded his head to show he agreed.

"Alright, one."

Raindra started counting and Zoro felt his heartbeat start to pick up.

"Two."

She said, glancing up at him from her cards and Zoro ground his teeth together at the look in her eyes and the way it was affecting him.

"Three."

She finished and Zoro laid his cards out on the table, revealing the three of a kind he had in his hand. He noticed Raindra's cards were still in her hand and he was about to say something when she laid them on the table. He felt his heart stop when he saw she had a full house.

"You have something that belongs to me."

She said and Zoro felt his face heat up as he realized what that meant. He knew the entire time there was a possibility for him to lose, but now that it came down to it and the fact his boxers were the only thing hiding his erection from Raindra, he didn't want to give them up.

"Uh...I gotta use the bathroom."

He said, trying to think of an excuse he could use to try to fix his problem, but before he could get much farther than a step or two from the table, Raindra grabbed his wrist and pulled him to a stop.

"I don't think so, you're not going to get away from me. The rules were set before we started, now..."

She said as she used her grip on his wrist to turn him to face her.

"You have something that belongs to me."

She said, using her free hand and curling her finger twice, demanding he hand his boxers over to her.

Zoro wasn't sure why Raindra wasn't screaming and cussing him out for the tent in his boxers and could only guess she hadn't noticed yet. Well, he for one wasn't going to be the one to let her know and he wasn't about to look a gifted horse in the mouth. Without a word, he turned and made a break for the door leading out of the kitchen, though he didn't get far before he heard Raindra running after him.

"You're not getting away from me Zoro."

She told him and he stopped behind her couch, turning to look at her and saw her standing on the other side of it. They circled each other, one stepping one way, mirroring the other.

"Why are you so adamant about this?"

He asked embarrassed, if he could just stall until it went away then he'd be fine, only problem was, Raindra was still only in her panties and her hair had moved from covering her breasts and he could see a lot more of them now. Something that only served to make him harden even more and he grabbed the top cushions of her couch as he struggled to keep from groaning.

"Because, we made an agreement."

She said and moved to step closer to him, but Zoro wasn't having it and made a break for the door, not caring if he had to run out of her apartment in just his boxers. There was no way in hell he was going to let her find out what he had somehow managed to hide thus far.

"Oh no you don't!"

He heard her say from behind him and heard what sounded like a spring then silence. Confused, he turned to see what was going on only for his eyes to wide when he saw Raindra had jumped from her couch and was heading straight for him. Before he could do anything, she grabbed him by his shoulders and used her own momentum to push him down, landing on top of him.

* * *

Raindra pushed herself up so she was sitting on top of Zoro, her hands firmly placed on his shoulders so he couldn't go anywhere.

"Dammit woman, just let me go!"

He snapped and Raindra was about to give him a good lashing when she felt something hard poking the inside of her thighs. She hadn't noticed before, but she was practically straddling Zoro, but that didn't tell her what was poking her. Glancing from Zoro's face to where whatever it was that was poking her, Raindra felt her face burn brightly as she saw the tent in Zoro's dark green boxers. That was why he had been so defiant and tried to stay away.

Silence fell over the apartment before Raindra's laughter sounded, breaking through it. She was laughing so hard that she couldn't stay up and fell over on top of Zoro. She didn't know why she was laughing, but something about the fact Zoro could face at least twenty men twice his size without batting an eye, but went to almost breaking his neck to keep something like this from her was funny to her.

"Oi, stop laughing."

Zoro said, but that only served to make the bluenette laugh that much more, to the point tears were forming in her eyes. She tried to gain control over herself, but it seemed impossible, though when Zoro's arm suddenly wrapped around her waist and she felt herself being rolled over until she was lying on her back with Zoro hovering over her, her laughter came to a sudden halt and she stared wide-eyed up at him.

"Damned woman."

He muttered through grit teeth, looking at her with his only good eye before leaning down and pressing his lips against hers. She gasped in shock and froze, she felt Zoro start to pull back when she did and pushed her shock to the back of her mind before reaching out, threading her fingers through his short hair, then pulling him back down to her and kissing him back. He tasted of saké and Whiskey, along with a bit of mint; something she wouldn't have thought would go together, but it seemed to fit him.

Way too soon for her liking, Zoro pulled back, breaking their kiss and staring down at her.

"Sorry...I shouldn't have done that. I like you Raindra, but if I keep going I won't be able to stop."

He said and moved to start to get up, only to have Raindra reach out and grab hold of his wrist.

"I don't know where you think you're going Zoro."

She said and smirked just slightly at the confused look he gave her.

"You still have something that belongs to me, and I intend to have it whether you hand it over or I have to take it from you."

She said and smirked wider when she saw his eye widen in shock and a blush spread across his face.

* * *

The sound of labored breathing filled Raindra's apartment, coming from two bodies that moved together on the floor, moving in a rhythm only the two of them knew. Two articles of clothing had been tossed across the wooden floor, a pair of light blue lace panties and a pair of dark green boxers, though their owners didn't seem to care as both were lost to the sensual pleasures of each other's bodies.

"Ugh...faster...please Zoro...faster.."

Raindra begged breathlessly as she wrapped her legs around his hips, allowing him to move even deeper inside of her with each thrust he made. He did as she asked with no other response than a grunt as he pushed inside her again. Neither of them cared about the cold floorboards pressed against their heated skin, it only added to the sensations running through their bodies as they continued their sensual dance. Nails dragged across skin, fingers threaded through and pulled hair, mouths clashed in heated, erotic battle where tongues battled for dominance and breathing mingled together as two bodies writhed together in passion on the floor until finally both reached their climax and collapsed together in a heap.

Some time later, the Raindra found herself curled up against Zoro's chest, the both of them lying in her bed after having gone another couple of rounds. Her body was tired and her eyelids were becoming heavy, but even so, she could feel Zoro's fingers running through her hair and his warm breath on the back of her neck. She wasn't sure what this meant for them, but she decided they'd make the really big decisions come morning. Just as she was about to succumb to the temptation of sleep, the sound of Raindra's phone went off and the bluenette begrudgingly leaned over to see who had texted her. The sound of her laughter as she set her phone back down and moved back to curl up against his chest had Zoro's brow rising in curiosity.

"Who was it?"

He asked, his voice giving away the fact he was just as tired as she was, which was to be expected after their love-making.

"Kat."

She answered sleepily, once again closing her eyes and could feel Zoro staring at her.

"What'd she have to say?"

He asked and Raindra couldn't help but smile at what her friend had said in her text.

"She just wanted to know which one of us had won Poker night."

Raindra said as she reached down and laced her fingers with Zoro's, then allowing sleep to claim her. Zoro squeezed her hand just slightly before closing his eye and doing the same. He may have lost the card game, but he won so much more than a mere couple of Poker chips.

* * *

http: (space) /mugi-girl. (space) deviantart. (space) com/art/Money-don-t-matter-this-time-426625897

Just take out the (space) and visit it.


End file.
